


The Jian

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: The Magnificent Seven fics_prompts [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Everyone of the Seven Lives!, F/M, Happy Ending is there if you squint, Kinda, Past Child Abuse, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Billy Rock wasn't alone and he hadn't been since the moment he placed a sword in her hands. Fate, however, had different plans.





	The Jian

_He meets Goodnight Robicheaux on the same night that he meets her._

* * *

_The Saloon is filled heavily with the smell of cigar smoke and liquor-overlaying itself from the smell of copper and sex-overwhelming his senses. More so than the looks that he receives by the other patrons. Looks that are not uncommon for him even in this small town. They will not serve him, the looks tell him that much, and as such he knows this night will end with blood and death._

 

_He sits in the back with his body pressed against the Saloon's wooden walls. Eyes watching everyone, but his attention always falls to her-_

_A young girl in the arms of a man old enough to be her father. In complete distress by the state of her appearance and the tears coming from her vivid blue eyes. He thinks-this must be his daughter-a young girl caught in a family that wasn't worth shit. Then the man wraps his hands around her pale jaw, pulling her forward, before taking a fist-full of dark curls._

_The kiss go's unnoticed by everyone else, but not him and that surely is noticed by the man and his gang._

 

_It's only later that he learns of her being a child bride, even if her age is deemed acceptable by the town. Taken by a man called Richard Lawsone after her family died-no one stopped him. No one even questioned the cruel man, but lucky for him he wasn't afraid of the West giving him something to fight over._

 

 

_It's only later that he meets her behind the Saloon._

_With a man pointing his rifle at her dear husbands head, but before he can pull the trigger he is already one step ahead._

_He removes his hairpen and cuts into the mans throat before the other can even pull the trigger._

 

 

_"What's your name? I myself am Goodnight Robicheaux. Nice to meet you both on this lovely evening."_

 

 

_He gives his name-the language that he hasn't spoken in years rolling from his tongue._

_She doesn't say-doesn't speak at all actually and simply rolls her shoulders before dropping her eyes to the ground._

_"Well alrighty then! I'll just call you Billy Rock," Goodnight says jabbing a finger towards him before narrowing down to the girl, "and you missy will be Vera Slate."_

* * *

_The first thing he learns is that she is bad at throwing knives._

 

_It's been only a week since they left with Goodnight when the two men decide that she needs to fight. Billy offers her his blade and the results are sour._

_They all end up hitting the wrong mark until she becomes frustrated enough to try to hit him. Goodnight tries guns on her-she isn't a bad shot-but only her ability to snipe with a rifle seems to show. Causing Goodnight to be smug about having another riflesman in their odd little group._

_Which as expected, ends with Billy finding a different blade to give to her._

_A Jian. A_ _double-edged straight sword used during the last 2,500 years in China. It had been one of the only things he had brought with him when he had gone to America, to the West._

 

_Though he doesn't give it to her-not a first._

_At first, she picks up the deep crimson wrapped handle and levels the blade out. Trying to form some stance with the sword until she notices that he is watching her. She drops the sword into the red clay and dirt before walking as fast as she could back to Goodnight._

_They don't speak to each other, not a peep, nor do they look at each other, but Goodnight does enough for the both of them. Speaking babbles of war and bad jokes until the stumble into the next town. A town that will look at them as a woman and a foreign man, less than their own, and Goodnight will have to keep his rifle close. Not that they need it, but choosing to run with such people is almost as bad as being one._

 

_Billy Rocks places the sword in her hand when they get off of their horses._

 

_"If anyone touches you in there. Give'm a reason not too."_

* * *

_Years pass with their odd little group._

 

_Goodnight will challenge anyone in a town if they think their good enough to take them off. A fun game that offers money and practice, because they always win._

_No one expects for Billy and Vera to be quick shots._

_They don't expect for Billy to be quick on his feet, nor do they see Vera being good with her fist with a kick of a train. Which always leads to fights-shoot outs-all ending with Billy killing a man with his knives and Vera hunting them down with her Jian._

_Goodnight enjoys that part almost as much as the money, because it is always that spike of fear that over estimates someone that is the best._

 

 

_What Goodnight doesn't see is how Billy tends to look at the both of them._

_Their his friends, possibly to the point of being considered family, but the three of them have lost so much that no one ever says it. No one questions how Goodnight always keeps them close or how Billy lingers too much. No one questions their silent companions guard-dog type actions that she shows when their threatened. Everything just falls into a silent place and for the first time in years Billy can say that he doesn't feel alone._

 

 

_"Wanna make a bet?"_

_"Does this bet end with me and Vera naked in a river."_

_"Oh come on now! You two lost that fair and square."_

 

 

_Fate has other plans though and during their fifth year together-his second year with Vera-they get ambushed._

 

_The last town that they had been in ended with a fight in the local Saloon, Goodnight smarting off to anyone, and Vera cutting a mans leg off for touching her ass. All in all, things had been normal in their routine. What they hadn't planned for though was retaliation._

_The one legged man had a brother who Goodnight had poured beer on and he was angry. Leading a gang with guns to hunt then down._ _They out ran them for a while until they got cornered in the canyons. A sure death sentence for one side._

 

_Then gun shot from a rifle went off and fate decided that their good run was over._

_Vera Slate had a gunshot in the chest and by the time himself and Goodnight had killed off the shooters she was dead._

_Unmoving. Silent as she had always been and that made the wind knock out of him. Goodnight is the one to say it though,_

 

_"We didn't even know her real name."_

 

_They didn't know anything of her other than her being a good shot with a talent with a Jian. She had been their friend though, their partner, and for some time she had been so much more to him._

 

_They can't burry her so they leave her as peacefully as they can with that same Jian in her hands._

* * *

* * *

_Fourteen years go by until Joshua Faraday comes searching for them by the good graces of Sam Chisolm._

 

_Billy doesn't know the man, but Goodnight does and it almost seems impossible for there to have been a time when he hadn't been in Goodnights life. Though it is there and they ride out to find the others who Chisolm has collected. All to take out a very bad man for a woman named Emma Cullen._

 

_Billy thinks: 'This would be a magnificent way to die'._

 

 

_The day after they kill all of the men who were opperating the town a rider comes in. A young boy dressed in black on a black horse that Faraday comments as being a mini-Sam as he rides through the street of Red Creek with a rifle over his back._

_Billy thinks that he reminds him of someone else. Then when he comes to a direct stop vivid blue eyes appear with the rise of a black hat, and sitting at his waste is that same Jian. Worn down by weather and time, until Goodnight sees it and jumps from his seat._

 

 

_"And just who might you be?" Sam Chisolm ask and the boy smiles._

 

_"Jason Slate. I heard there was a war comin'. Thought I could be of some use."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was alot shorter than it was originally supposed to be. Mainly because when I was trying to write this, whilst all of the points were still in my head, I kept getting interrupted. 
> 
> I hope everyone still likes it though. I'll probably re-edit it later, or simply write more for this.


End file.
